


Обернись

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Gen, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Underage - Freeform, Young Vergil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Что будет, если Вергилий и Неро вместе окажутся в Ордене меча? У них разные причины для вступления, но одна дорога, по которой им придется пройти до самого конца.





	Обернись

**Author's Note:**

> 3V4N
> 
> ау, в которой юный Вергилий из-за неудачного эксперимента попадает в будущее — преканон дмс4

Неро всегда был довольно... активным и непослушным ребенком. Он часто забирался на деревья и крыши орденских пристроек, тайком следил за тренировками рыцарей и даже сбегал в ближайший к городу лес, чтобы самому поучиться наносить удары.

Но в подобных развлечениях у него было не так много единомышленников — другие дети в Фортуне чаще задумывались о том, что будут есть завтра, чем о том, куда пойдут веселиться сегодня.

Впрочем, Неро всегда мог положиться на своего старшего брата Вергилия.

Нет, по правде говоря, они не были родственниками, и даже некоторое их внешнее сходство не стало причиной для побратимства. Просто однажды ранним утром Вергилий заметил спрятавшегося в углу тренировочной площадки Неро, но не стал звать взрослых.

Закончив разминку, он произнес будто бы в никуда:

— Так это о тебе говорил Кредо? Неужели любимый брат не учит тебя, сорванца и задаваку, сражаться на мечах?

Неро вспыхнул, приняв услышанное необычайно близко к сердцу.

— Неправда! Он слишком занят делами Ордена и редко появляется дома. Поэтому… — Неро осекся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего, и крепко сжал губы. 

Если этот странный ученик нажалуется на него тому же Кредо, дома Неро хорошенько достанется и от отца, и от матери. А уж каким дураком он выставит себя перед Кирие… Однако Вергилий избрал совершенно другой путь. 

Он вложил тренировочный меч в ножны и мягким шагом двинулся в сторону Неро. 

— Можешь не беспокоиться на мой счет, я никому не скажу, что видел тебя здесь. Просто постарайся не попасться на обратном пути. — Неро настороженно следил за его движениями, готовясь в любой момент рвануть обратно на стену и вернуться в безопасный город. Спустя десяток секунд Вергилий оказался уже совсем рядом, и бежать оказалось поздно. — Ты ведь Неро, верно? Я слышал о тебе, пусть и не слишком много хорошего. Меня зовут Вергилий. 

Так состоялось их странное знакомство, положившее начало крепкой и весьма своеобразной дружбе.

***

Когда Неро официально приняли в Орден меча, сделав самым юным учеником за всю историю, Вергилий первым пришел его поздравить.

— Тебе идет форма. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — усмехнулся Неро, нарочно добавляя еще больше складок на почти идеальном белом плаще. — Возможно, ты слишком долго смотрел сегодня в зеркало? 

— Держи язык за зубами, — твердо произнес Кредо, подходя к ним с другой стороны, — и думай, о чем и где говоришь. Вергилий твой старший соученик, а скоро он пройдет посвящение и окажется еще выше тебя в иерархии. 

Неро криво усмехнулся. Его ужасно раздражала привычка Кредо всегда следовать иерархии, правилам, словам старших — с таким же успехом можно было завести говорящий учебник по этикету и истории Ордена вместо брата. 

— Ох, _сэр_ Кредо, я постараюсь исправиться, — аккуратно дозируя яд, произнес Неро. — Возможно, вам стоит уделить немного внимания и другим, не менее важным, делам? 

— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Вергилий, мягко касаясь локтя Кредо. — Он скоро привыкнет. 

Когда Кредо наконец ушел, Неро раздраженно выдохнул и вжался спиной в прохладную каменную стену. 

— Ты бы знал, как он меня замучил за эти дни. 

— О, здесь творилось абсолютно то же самое. — Вергилий украдкой оглянулся по сторонам и, пока никто не видел, поцеловал Неро в щеку. — Все будто сошли с ума из-за обычной церемонии. 

Неро улыбнулся в ответ на скромную ласку, и настроение у него тут же улучшилось. 

— Поверить не могу, что когда-то мечтал о месте рыцаря в Ордене. Теперь я знаю, что люди бывают страшнее демонов — особенно такие люди, как Кредо. 

— Мне казалось, ты любишь его, — ухмыльнулся Вергилий, изображая воздушные кавычки. 

— А уж как он любит меня в ответ, — не остался в долгу Неро. — Тебе и не снилось, Вергилий. 

— Зато мне снишься ты. Думаешь, можно забыть ту тренировку? Конечно, меч ты до сих пор держишь неидеально, но стойка у тебя что надо. — Вергилий бросил двусмысленный взгляд на пах Неро, отчего юноша тут же зарделся. 

— Ты!.. — возмущенно произнес Неро, тоже оглядываясь. В Ордене не слишком поощрялись сексуальные связи, и это было буквально первым, о чем его предупредил Кредо. А сейчас Вергилий будто нарочно испытывал его на прочность. 

— Я, — послушно кивнул Вергилий, проводя пальцами по плечу Неро, а затем крепко его сжимая. Со стороны их беседа должна была казаться вполне пристойной, а большего Вергилию и не нужно было. — Впрочем, разве тебе это не нравится? Азарт, чувство причастности к большой игре, привкус риска, м? 

— Я не хочу видеть, как однажды ты попадешься на этой своей игре, — покачал головой Неро. — Мне нравится сражаться с тобой плечом к плечу, и мне нравится любить тебя, но иногда тебя бывает слишком много. 

Вергилий тихо рассмеялся и отпустил руку Неро. 

— Тогда поговорим об этом позже. Уверен, ты быстро поймешь, о чем именно я толкую.


End file.
